Prophecy of the Wings
Prophecy Contest Entry By Sunset. It's sort of a story, but it has the prophecy. It's about Mysticcaller delivering the prophecy. Characters belong to Sunset Characters MudWing- Darter SandWing- Oryx RainWing- Ocelot SkyWing- Topaz IceWing- Snowshoe NightWing- Mysticcaller SeaWing- Eerie The Prophecy Mysticcaller darted through the thick trees, hidden from the moonlight shining down on her. Strong wing beats from above sparred urgency in her. She would have likes to fly away, unseen in the darkness of night, but her wing was injured. "Get back here, NightWing!" called a loud voice from above, "I'm not through with you!" Mysticcaller stayed silent, but ran faster. "I'm warning you!" the loud voice growled, "One..." Mysticcaller tensed. "...Two..." She felt her heart pumping with fear. "THREE!" Fire went around Mysticcaller, burning the trees and spreading quickly. Mysticcaller let out a yelp, and leapt away from the burning mass of leaves and wood. "There you are!" claws dug into Mysticcaller's sides, making her howl in pain. She lifted away from the flaming landscape of trees, and felt sickened as she knew the SkyWing carrying her didn't like her one bit. Mysticcaller was thrown to the ground, looking up at the deep red SkyWing. The SkyWing gave her a smug look, and landed beside her. "Leave me alone, Denali!" Mysticcaller cried. "Um, let me think about that," the dark red SkyWing, Denali, said, "No. You have been too much trouble to my family. Especially after you got Red-tail KILLED!" "I didn't mean for that to happen," Mysticcaller said, wincing as she remembered the ruby-red SkyWing being dragged away by the large NightWings. That had been only the day before, and Mysticcaller still felt as though he had been gone an eternity. Red-tail and Mysticcaller were good friends. Some would even say more than that. "It was your stupid fault that he was in that situation," Denali said through tears, "It was your stupid fault that he got captured by those horrible NightWings!" "Please..." Mysticcaller choked out, "It wasn't my fault." "You told them his secret!" Denali cried. Red-tail had a strange power. He could shape-shift into a small robin. He had been captured for trespassing on Princess Mystery's land. Mysticcaller and Red-tail quickly became friends, but Princess Mystery was a mind reader, and soon found out about Red-tail's strange power. He had been dragged away for testing, and Mysticcaller knew most dragons didn't survive through that. "I'm sorry," Mysticcaller whispered, "I'm so, so sorry." "You will be," Denali hissed, and charged straight for Mysticcaller. Mysticcaller suddenly cried out. "Hidden wings, unseen, fly. Something here is a lie. Help uncover the bittersweet truth. You might trust the liar's tooth Remember to trust only seven. Or you will find yourself in heaven. Find yourself the jewel of the sky. '' ''And in the bog, a dragonfly. Arid deserts house the prophesized antelope. And the cat of the rain forest will bring you hope. Cold and strange waters, the eerie lake. Icy scales, but warm heart, no fake. Finally the secret finder will lead. If they accomplish this great deed. Truth will be shown, but is that what they need?" Mysticcaller took a deep breath, and Denali smiled wickedly. "You can give prophecies, NightWing?" Denali asked, "You will be quite useful." "No...I won't be," Mysticcaller began, but Denali thumped her hard on the head, and Mysticcaller blacked out.Category:Genre (Prophecy) Category:Miscellaneous Category:Content (SunsettheRainwing)